


British Cannons in D Major

by orphan_account



Series: * [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Because this is trash, Every new beginning comes from another new beginning's end, Hamburr, I'm sorry Lin, I'm sorry to you also, Im listening to Semisonic, Is this all I have to do for tags, Look how creative the title is, M/M, Music, Oneshot, Piano, Post this now, So this is my first thing, Tags Are Hard, V deep man, Well anyway Ill just, also, and cry, both my feet just fell asleep help this is super uncomfortable, fun fun, how do you tag, im crying, so um, tags scare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So basically Aaron is a Pretty Talented Pianist™ and Alex sucks and Aaron is like hey yo ill help you and Alex is like pls daddyTheres no romanceJust the possible start of oneBecause im lazy and rushed the ending





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-Music  
> So creative  
> Like the title  
> which i came up with at 11:00 pm

It was unusual for the workers to stay after Aaron’s performances. They were usually perfectly content getting out of the auditorium; it was always late and at least some had families expecting them. There were a few exceptions, however, and the young man struggling at the piano was one.

 

He was playing Canon in D Major, the sound echoing through the halls. It was pretty bad. The first few measures were okay, about three-fourths of the original tempo, fumbling around with some notes when the chords weren’t right, but after the eighth measure, the tempo slowed down significantly, maybe one-fourth of the original tempo, and the “fumbling around with the notes when the chords weren’t right” got worse and more frequent, and always ended with an exasperated sigh and a slam to the piano. Aaron had watched for maybe fifteen minutes when he heard the other call back irritably,”Take a picture, why don’t you? It’ll last longer.” Then he paused and corrected himself. “Or a video. Wouldn’t want to miss my quality music.” he continued, putting air-quotes around “music.”

 

“As much as I would love to, I’ve run out of storage on my phone, and it died twenty minutes before the performance anyway,” Aaron responded, smiling as he walked toward the piano and the man sitting by it. This was a lie. Partially. His phone had died a while ago. But his storage was doing perfectly well and still had most left over. He really only needed Netflix, Safari, Messages, and the Camera. There wasn’t much to take a picture of anyway, so that was left mostly untouched. “Anyway,” he paused, “Canon in D?”

 

“Yeah…” the other man muttered miserably. “My friend told me it was a good place to start. I probably shouldn’t have taken that from a talented and well-acclaimed pianist.”

 

Aaron laughed. “Yeah, probably. If you want, I could help you?”

 

He stared up at him. “Please.” He rested his hands on the bench to watch Aaron play the piece slowly, narrating what to do after each chord. The worker watched, awestruck, at how easily his fingers touched the keys and finished with a flourish.

 

Aaron flushed. “I’m sorry, I’m not a very good teacher, I’m sure that didn’t help anything.”

“No, no. You’re very good. Even though I only got to grade your skills once. I mean, you seem good? Oh, and my name is Alexander, by the way. Alexander Hamilton. I just started working here and nobody knows me yet, and the only person I’ve associated with is the guy who hired me. And you’re Aaron Burr, correct?” He didn’t wait for an answer before reaching his hand out and saying, “Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure’s mine,” he responded. “Can I see what you have so far?” he asked, even though he had already heard what he had accomplished at least a dozen times.

 

“Oh, of course.” He played through it, rushing at first, then slowing down through the wrong notes, and eventually collapsing into the bench after twenty-three measures. “This arrangement is supposed to be easy…” he muttered angrily. “Stupid Pachelbel arranger guy…’

 

“How long have you been playing this?”

 

“Just started today.” Aaron internally face-palmed.

 

“Exactly.” He sighed. “You can’t expect to be perfect on your first try.”

 

“But I want to! I hate not being able to do things. Because we only get so much time on this Earth, you know? And I want to do everything. And there’s so much to do.” His face went from angrily crying to angrily determined in a matter of seconds. “And I haven’t done this yet. So I have to.”

 

“There’s a million things you haven’t done. You wo-”

 

Alexander interrupted him by saying, “Just you wait. And don’t finish that thought. It sounds very discouraging.” Aaron agreed and went back to his… lesson?

 

“So, it seems that you’re having trouble here the most…”

 

It was three in the morning when both men tiredly left the auditorium.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow? At five? That’s your call time, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you.” Aaron smiled at him. “Don’t forget to sleep. I’m starting to worry about your health, you can’t work yourself to death.”

 

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is  
> I'm sorry I wrote this and tainted Ao3 with my bullshit
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
